staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Października 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Samo życie - magazyn (powt.) 06.45 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.05 Za czy przeciw - magazyn 07.50 Brzydkie kaczątko (22) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.15 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 08.40 Siódme niebo (Seventh Heaven) (5/88): Pożar kościoła - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998, reż. Harvey Laidman, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, David Gallagher (42 min) 09.30 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 09.50 Dom 2 (1): Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Barbara Sołtysik, Wacław Kowalski, Tomasz Borkowy (79 min) 11.10 Podróże literackie: U Marii Konopnickiej w Żarnowcu - reportaż 11.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.00 Otwarte drzwi oraz Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.45 Zaginiony świat (The Lost World) (6): Zbawienie - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1999, reż. Richard Franklin, wyk. Peter McCauley, Rachel Blakely, Will Snow, David Orth (44 min) 14.35 Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn Koźle - Stilon Gorzów 16.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica telegramu Zimmermana - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (23): Różnica wieku - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie (51) - serial animowany, USA 1990 (23 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Wieczór wyborczy 22.45 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (18 Wheels of Justice) (1/18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Robert Radler/Camilo Vila, wyk. Lucky Vanous, Lisa Thornhill, Billy Dee Williams, G. Gordon Liddy (50 min) 23.40 Wybory 2000 - komentarze 01.15 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 01.35 Design (1,2/4): TGV, Lounge chair - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 02.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.55 Film dla niesłyszących: Dom 2 (1): Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Barbara Sołtysik, Wacław Kowalski, Tomasz Borkowy (79 min) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (205) - serial komediowy, USA 1982/83, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.30 Jak zostać komandosem - reportaż 09.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.25 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 11.10 Lalka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Jan Kreczmar (152 min) 13.45 Na dobre i na złe i na jeszcze lepsze 13.50 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów (stereo) 14.20 Na dobre i na złe i na jeszcze lepsze 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (256): Don Dionizy Corleone - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Szansa na sukces: Kayah - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (35): Życiowa tajemnica - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.25 Na dobre i na złe i na jeszcze lepsze 17.35 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Święta wojna (34): Gwiazda rocka - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Józef Polk (25 min) 19.25 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 19.50 Filharmonia Narodów w Warszawie - reportaż 20.00 Księżycowy Wieczór Kabaretowy - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Nowojorscy gliniarze (146) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Matthew Penn, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Gordon Clapp (43 min) 22.20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Ballada o zabójcach - sztuka Adama Drabika, Polska 2000, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Marian Opania, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Rafał Mohr, Dariusz Toczek (69 min) 23.30 Z zimną krwią (In Cold Blood) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Kaplan, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Eric Roberts, Sam Neill, Lindsay Campbell (99 min) 01.00 Studio sport: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Polski w wyścigach samochodowych 01.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (6/26): Duża, purpurowa mapa Piotrka - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Molly (6/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (24 min) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (Little Pet Shop) (2/40): Ach, te żaby, nocny łasuch - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 11.00 Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (2/24): Noc spadającej gwiazdy 2 - serial przygodowy, Austria 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska (15/50) - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 15.15 Jesienna Telejazda 15.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (2): Powrót Ronina - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 Ziemia niż inne droższa - teleturniej 17.15 Uśmiechnij się: Mulatka 2000 - reportaż 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Junior - magazyn sportu młodzieżowego 19.00 Regaty Oszołomów 19.30 Samolotowe Mistrzostwa Polski 20.00 Hokej na lodzie mecz: SKH Sanok - GKS Katowice 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Na antenie - magazyn 22.10 Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Portret (The Portrait) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1992, reż. Jack Darcus, wyk. Alan Scarfe, Barbara March, Gwynyth Walsh, Serge Houde (111 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. angielskiej 7.30 Molly - serial fabularny prod. polsko-angielskiej 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Koncert życzeń 9.00 Wierzę. wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 9.30 Opowieści Mamy Gęsi - program dla najmłodszych widzów 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial fabularny 11.00 Tajna misja - serial fabularny 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny - Tam I tu 12.30 Sport 13.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.30 Z życia kościoła 13.50 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.55 Klub globtrotera 14.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy prod. amerykańskiej 15.15 Jesienna telejazda 15.30 Magazyn turystyczny - Tam i tu 16.00 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.45 Teleturniej 17.15 Uśmiechnij się - Mulatka 2000 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Sport 20.00 Sport 21.00 Radość czytania - magazyn literacki 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Na antenie 22.10 Życiorysy z refrenem 22 40 Portret - film obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskiej 0.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 08.30 Spider-Man (26) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Power Rangers (253) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (36) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg 3) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (32) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Uwolnić orkę (Free Willy) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Jason James Richter, Lori Petty, Jayne Atkinson, Michael Madsen (107 min) 14.30 Grom w raju (Thunder in Paradise) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Carol Alt, Chris Lemmon, Ashley Correll (45 min) 15.25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (2) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 17.15 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza (44) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 18.10 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 19.05 Adam i Ewa (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Nowicki, wyk. Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska (55 min) 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (157) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Czekając na miłość (Waiting to Exhale) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Forest Whitaker, wyk. Whitney Houston, Angela Bassett, Lela Rochon, Loretta Devine (116 min) 23.10 Na każdy temat show - talk show 00.10 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.45 (KS) Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 01.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Laboratorium Dextera (20) - serial animowany 08.30 Kleszcz (30) - serial animowany 09.00 Iron Man (11) - serial animowany 09.35 Kraina snu (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Bliźniaczki (Two of a Kind) (6/22) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ashley Fuller Olsen, Mary Kate Olsen, Christopher Sieber, Sally Wheeler (25 min) 10.30 Rodzina Morskich (Sea People) - film dla dzieci, USA 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 12.30 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny, Polska 13.00 Kuroń raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.00 Akademia policyjna (18) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Richie Milioner (Richie Rich) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Jonathan Hyde, Claudia Schiffer, John Larroquette (89 min) 17.15 Pub - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Prezydencki poker (The West Wing) (6/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rob Lowe, Moira Kelly, Bradley Whitford, John Spencer (55 min) 00.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Wracając do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (110 min) 02.45 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 7.00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial dla dzieci 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial 8.00 V max - magazyn mot. 8.30 Foxes (1) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 10.00 Reboot - serial animowany 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial sf prod. australijskiej 12.00 Podglądanie natury - serial dokum. 13.00 KlNOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Glllette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Przez Góry Skaliste - western prod. amerykańskiej 16.20 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Czułość I kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Pożegnanie z planetą małp - film science fiction proc!. USA 20.00 Gang panny Glem - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 20.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.20 Super Gol - magazyn sportowy 22.20 Akcja nad Berlinem - film sensacyjny 23.20 Panna młoda w czerni - dramat kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 1.25 VIP 1.35 Strefa P - program muzyczny 2.35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś superktoś, Niebezpieczne dinozaury, Rycerze Zodiaku 10.00 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 10.45 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Żelazny Orzeł 4 - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 14.00 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 14.50 Doktor Engel - weterynarz - serial obyczajowy prod. niemieckiej 15.40 One West Waikiki - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 16.30 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy 17.20 Święta z Willy Woofem 2: Mama dla Eliuni - film familijny prod. niemieckiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Pochowajcie mnie w Niagarze - komedia obyczajowa prod. amerykańskiej 22.05 Rzeka - dramat obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 23.50 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy prod. amerykańskiej 0.35 Doktor Engel - weterynarz - serial obyczajowy prod. niemieckiej 1.20 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 2.10 Zwariowana kamera 2.55 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06.10 Na dobre i na złe (14): Cena przyjaźni - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 07.10 Dopóki jest Dziennik - reportaż Izy Bojarewicz (powt.) 07.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 07.40 Dziedzictwo: Cieszyły mnie hole od małego - Tadeusz Giewont - reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 08.10 Złotopolscy (216,217): Operacja, Święta Ziemia - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek/Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 09.00 Fraglesy (5/25) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.25 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 09.45 Niedzielne muzykowanie: II Koncert c-moll Rachmaninowa - Aleksiej Sułtanow 10.20 Rozwodów nie będzie - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1963, reż. Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Marta Lipińska, Władysław Kowalski, Barbara Rylska, Wieńczysław Gliński (100 min) 12.00 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn katolicki 12.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej 14.05 Galeria: Teatr NN - Nomen Nescio - reportaż Szczepana Adamiuka 14.30 Koncert urodzinowy: Wielka parada - koncert 14.50 Zaproszenie: Moje galindowanie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15.10 Tańce polskie: Tańce orawskie 15.20 Biografie: Preisner, czyli droga do sukcesu - film dokumentalny Antoniego Krauze 16.50 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka (1) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni (3/8): Kraków 1898 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Andrzej Wajda/Edward Kłosiński, wyk. Izabella Olszewska, Bolesław Nowak, Anna Polony, Jerzy Binczycki (83 min) 18.35 To co dał mi los... - fragmenty jubileuszowego koncertu Krzysztofa Krawczyka 19.15 Dobranocka: Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka (6) - serial animowany, Francja (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.05 Wieczór wyborczy 22.40 Panorama 23.00 Sport telegram 23.05 Romane Dyvesa - My Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowe Spotkania Cygańskie w Gorzowie - reportaż Leszka Szopy 23.35 Obmyślam Świat - Wisława Szymborska - widowisko poetyckie (powt.) 00.10 Skamandryci (5): Alarm. Antoni Słonimski - cykl dokumentalny Wiktora Skrzyneckiego 00.35 Studnia - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) 01.15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka (6) - serial animowany, Francja (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Darmozjad polski - komedia, Polska 1997, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Adam Hutyra, Jan Peszek, Anna Samusionek, Janusz Michałowski (97 min) 03.30 Obmyślam Świat - Wisława Szymborska - widowisko poetyckie (powt.) 04.05 Romane Dyvesa - My Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowe Spotkania Cygańskie w Gorzowie - reportaż Leszka Szopy (powt.) 04.35 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii (powt.) 05.05 Panorama (powt.) 05.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Wyprawy (10) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (9) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (28) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Reporterskim okiem (24) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Czapski - film dokumentalny 13.10 Ludzie się liczą (15) - serial dokumentalny 13.35 Planeta Południe (9) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (37) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 The Verve - koncert 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Ludzie się liczą (14) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Afficionado: Kuba - tryumf muzyki tropikalnej - program muzyczny 18.40 Nowe oblicze sportu (9) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 19.55 Focus - poznaj świat (9) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat odkryć (20) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie TV Niepokalanów 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Pielgrzym - reportaż 9.25 Benedyktyni - film dok. 9.50 Spacerując po Paryżu - program turyst.-krajoznawczy 10.30 Jana Kucza wieczne szukanie - film dokumentalny 10.50 Niedziela - reportaż 11.00 Brat Albert - film biograf. 11.45 Galeria Lanckorońskich - felieton 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Światło dla sztuki - program o św. Franciszku z Asyżu 12.30 Stan wojenny - film dok. 12.50 Mały Pułkownik - film fab. 14.10 Włochy w miniaturze - program turyst.-krajoznawczy 14.25 Koncert Zyczeń - powtórka 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka 15.25 Ksiądz Alberione - film dok. 15.50 Hiszpański wieczór - reportaż 16.05 Daniel Comboni - program misyjny 16.30 Muzyczne okienko - wywiady na bis 16.45 Męczennicy misji - program misyjny 17.15 Matka Teresa - program biograficzny 17.55 Zoo - małpy - impresja 18.00 Magazyn Archidiecezji Warszawskiej 18.30 Trzy misie: Awantura z kukłą - bajka dla dzieci 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 tagiewnickie spotkania z piosenką - program muzyczny 19.50 Totus Tuus - film dok. 20.05 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 2 - film przyrodniczy 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa 21.30 Sydney za pasem - rozmowa 21.45 Dzieci dzieciom - reportaż 22.05 Fatima - film dokumentalny 22.35 Joni znowu w Polsce - relacja 23.15 Pius XII - papież wobec wojny - film dokumentalny 23.40 Sudan - film turyst.-krajoznawczy Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.00 Top Shop 18.15 Brat diabła (The Devil's Brother) - film sensacyjny, USA 1933, reż. Hal Roach,/Charles R. Rogers, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, Dennis King, Thelma Todd (88 min) 20.00 Don Camillo i poseł Peppone (Don Camillo e l'onoreyole Peppone) - komedia, Włochy 1955, reż. Carmine Gallone, wyk. Fernandel, Gino Cervi, Claude Sylvain, Leda Gloria (100 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Auto motor i Sport TV 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 20.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 21.30 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 22.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 22.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 23.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (6/26): Duża, purpurowa mapa Piotrka - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (6/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (24 min) 08.00 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody (powt.) 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (Little Pet Shop) (2/40): Ach, te żaby, nocny łasuch - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 11.00 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (2/24): Noc spadającej gwiazdy 2 - serial przygodowy, Austria 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa - program dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera (powt.) 14.10 Szkoły 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska (15/50) - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 15.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 15.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (2): Powrót Ronina - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Ziemia niż inne droższa - teleturniej 17.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Mulatka 2000 - reportaż 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportu młodzieżowego 19.00 (WP) Regaty Oszołomów 19.30 (WP) Samolotowe Mistrzostwa Polski 20.00 (WP) Hokej na lodzie mecz: SKH Sanok - GKS Katowice 21.00 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki (powt.) 21.10 Tele motor - program muzyczny (powt.) 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Na antenie 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.40 (WP) Portret (The Portrait) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1992, reż. Jack Darcus, wyk. Alan Scarfe, Barbara March, Gwynyth Walsh, Serge Houde (111 min) 00.30 Życie Darwina (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 01.35 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 11.00 Długi John Silver wraca na Wyspę Skarbów (Long John Silver) - film przygodowy, Australia 1954, reż. Byron Haskin, wyk. Robert Newton, Connie Gilchrist, Kit Taylor, Grant Taylor (100 min) 13.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 15.00 TV Shop 15.15 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.30 Moc kontrolowana - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - film dokumentalny 16.30 Na czasie - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 18.30 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 19.00 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 BTV serwis 20.20 Kino radzieckie - Budowanie Legendy: Agonia (Agonja) (1/2) - film historyczny, ZSRR 1982, reż. Elem Klimow, wyk. Alexej Petrenko, Anatoli Romaschin, Velta Line, Alissa Frejndlich (80 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi, Julian Kerridge (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na poniedziałek Discovery Channel 09.00 Wielcy wodzowie: Juliusz Cezar 09.55 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Francję 10.50 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Francję 11.45 We wnętrzu wahadłowca 12.40 Wysypisko: Machina oblężnicza 13.30 Ta stara piramida 14.25 Broń bogów 15.15 Podwodne wyprawy 16.10 Skrzydła przyszłości: Powietrzna dominacja 17.05 Automatyczni wojownicy 18.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Kostaryka 19.00 Historia pisma 20.00 Samotna planeta: Żywność 21.00 Samotna planeta: Fascynujące święta 22.00 Samotna planeta: Plaże 23.00 Samotna planeta: Szlaki turystyczne 00.00 Planeta oceanów: Morze zła 01.00 Morskie skrzydła: Dauphine 02.00 Bosonogi buszmen: Węże tygrysie 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Turkdean 10.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Nowe miasto normańskiego księcia 11.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Richmond 12.00 Rydwany bogów: Ciąg dalszy tajemnicy 13.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa O Rosję (1) 14.00 Pierwsze loty: Bombowce naddźwiękowe 14.30 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 15.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Turkdean 16.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Nowe miasto normańskiego księcia 17.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Richmond 18.00 Rydwany bogów: Ciąg dalszy tajemnicy 19.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (1) 20.00 Pierwsze loty: Bombowce naddźwiękowe 20.30 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 21.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Turkdean 22.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Nowe miasto normańskiego księcia 23.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Richmond 00.00 Rydwany bogów: Ciąg dalszy tajemnicy 01.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (1) 02.00 Pierwsze loty: Bombowce naddźwiękowe 02.30 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 08.00 Sztuka przetrwania (4): W raju grizzly 08.30 Psie profesje (1): Nipper - gwiazda ekranu 09.00 Kongo w Nowym Jorku 10.00 Rzeka grizzly 11.00 W cieniu tygrysa 12.00 Lato wielorybów 13.00 Serengeti - moje podwórko 14.00 Sztuka przetrwania (4): W raju grizzly 14.30 Psie profesje (1): Nipper - gwiazda ekranu 15.00 Kongo w Nowym Jorku 16.00 Rzeka grizzly 17.00 W cieniu tygrysa 18.00 Lato wielorybów 19.00 Bezlitosna natura: Hawaje - zrodzone w ogniu 20.00 Bezlitosna natura: Huragan 21.00 Bezlitosna natura: Powódź 22.00 Niedzielna premiera: Tornada w Oklahomie 22.30 Niedzielna premiera: Do środka wulkanu 23.00 Katastrofy! 00.00 Ishi ostatni Yahi 01.00 Huragan 02.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Żółty 09.00 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.25 Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Raj na ziemi - serial dokumentalny 10.35 Teletubbies 2 - serial animowany 11.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 12.00 Książę Egiptu (The Prince of Egypt) - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Branda Chapman/Steve Hickner/Simon Wells (95 min) 13.35 Wujaszek Buck (Uncle Buck) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Amy Madigan (95 min) 15.15 Książę (The Duke) - film przygodowy, Kanada 1999, reż. Philip Sank, wyk. Winnie Cooper, James Doohan, Oliver Muirhead, Cournee Draper (85 min) 16.40 Korczak - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wojciech Pszoniak, Ewa Dałkowska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Peszek (113 min) 18.35 Teletubbies 2 - serial animowany 19.00 Walka płci w świecie zwierząt - film dokumentalny 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Uczeń szatana (Apt Pupil) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brad Renfro, Ian McKellan, Bruce Davison, Elias Koteas (107 min) 21.50 Nowe wcielenie - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. John Godman, Eric Close, Margaret Colin, Dennis Haysbert (45 min) 22.40 Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego (Lost in the Bermuda Triangle) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Norberto Barba, wyk. Graham Bweckel, Charlotte D'Amboise, Ron Canada, Tom Verica (85 min) 00.10 Szczęki (Jaws) - thriller, USA 1975, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Roy Scheider, Robert Shaw, Richard Dreyfuss, Lorraine Gary (118 min) 02.10 Przyjaciele 6 - serial obyczajowy, USA 02.35 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 03.05 Pierwszy milion - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 BBC Prime 04.00 Nauka o klimacie? - program edukacyjny 04.30 Wulkany i atmosfera - program edukacyjny 05.00 Wielki obraz - program edukacyjny 05.30 Bez niebieskiego - program edukacyjny 06.00 Naturalni nawigatorzy - program edukacyjny 06.30 Bangkok - program edukacyjny 07.00 SuperTed - program dla dzieci 07.20 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.40 Zamiana miejsc - program dla dzieci 08.05 Zajmij się sobą - program dla dzieci 08.30 SuperTed - program dla dzieci 08.40 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 09.00 Świecące iskry - program dla dzieci 09.25 Naprawdę dziki show - program dla dzieci 10.00 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 10.30 Hity muzyki pop 2 - program muzyczny 11.30 Doktor Who: Castrovalva 12.00 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 13.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Quiz o East End'zie 16.00 SuperTed - program dla dzieci 16.10 Baw się razem z nami - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Zamiana miejsc - program dla dzieci 17.00 Super sklep - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Wielkie polowanie na antyki - magazyn kolekcjonerski 18.15 Antiques Roadshow - magazyn kolekcjonerski 19.00 Zmieniając pokoje - program stylistyczny 19.30 Niesamowity chłopiec - film dokumentalny 20.30 Parkinson - wywiady 21.30 The Missing Postman - komedia (1/2), wyk. Alison Steadman, Jim Carter, Stephen Moore, Robert Daws (90 min) 23.00 Naked - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Niebo nocą - program popularnonaukowy 00.00 Bergerac - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Śladami Aleksandra Wielkiego - program edukacyjny 02.00 Nóż w serce - program edukacyjny 03.00 Bangkok - program edukacyjny 03.30 Dodając szkolenie do pracy - program edukacyjny BBC World 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Correspondent 05.00 BBC News 05.30 This Week 06.00 BBC News 06.30 The Air Show 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Reporters 08.00 BBC News 08.30 Life 09.00 BBC News 09.30 Earth Report 10.00 BBC News 10.30 This Week 11.00 BBC News 11.10 Paying the Price: The Killing of the Children of Iraq 12.00 BBC News 12.30 Click OnLine 13.00 BBC News 13.30 USA Direct 14.00 BBC News 14.10 Unforgiven - Legacy of a Lynching 15.00 BBC News 15.30 The Air Show 16.00 BBC News 16.10 Dateline London 17.00 BBC News 17.10 Prom Daze USA 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Holiday 19.00 BBC News 19.10 Paying the Price: The Killing of the Children of Iraq 20.00 BBC News 20.30 Europe Direct 21.00 BBC News 21.10 Unforgiven - Legacy of a Lynching 22.00 BBC News 22.30 The Air Show 23.00 BBC News 23.10 Dateline London 00.00 BBC News 00.30 Reporters 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 Correspondent 02.00 BBC News 02.30 The Air Show 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Dateline London 3sat 07.15 Historia telewizji (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 25. Schubertiade - film dokumentalny 09.45 Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach: Zapisane na wodzie... - film dokumentalny 10.05 Literatura w foyer - magazyn literacki 11.05 Goethego Hermann i Dorothea (Goethes Hermann und Dorothea) - spektakl teatralny, Niemcy 1982, reż. Hermann Kutscher (110 min) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny 13.45 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Ostatni ze swego fachu? - film dokumentalny 15.00 Szkoła kadetów (6-ost.) - film dokumentalny 15.30 NOVA - świat widziany oczami kobiet - program popularnonaukowy 16.00 HITEC - program dokumentalny 16.30 Kino Europa - sztuka ruchomych obrazów (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn publicystyczny 18.15 Polityka na drodze do raju - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Sceny przyszłości (4/5) - film dokumentalny 21.05 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Memfis, Egipt - film dokumentalny 21.25 Lost Angeles - film dokumentalny 22.55 Eremici (1/2) - film dokumentalny 23.40 Praski komisariat - serial kryminalny, Czechosłowacja 1986 00.40 Niebo w płomieniach (Heaven's Burning) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1997, reż. Craig Lahiff, wyk. Russell Crowe, Youki Kudoh, Kenji Isomura, Ray Barrett (92 min) 02.10 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.35 Spotkania w Berlinie (powt.) 03.20 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 03.55 Dziennik (powt.) 04.10 Polityka na drodze do raju (powt.) 04.50 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2000 roku